"Atlantis"
This is the second documentary in the series, Minecraft: SECRETS REVEALED! Plot We discover Notch's second left behind file on a hidden biome called The Atlantis Biome. Documentary Static is shown on the screen. It clears, then statics again. It clears once more. Notch is fighting two skeletons, three spiders, and one creeper. It appears to be nightime in a desert biome. Notch: Sometimes I wonder why I added such annoying creatures.... Notch leaps up, and punches the skeleton. The skeleton dies, and he drops a bow. Notch picks it up, and with a few arrows in his inventory, he shoots the rest of the mobs. The enderman gets shot at in the eye, and with rage he smacks Notch by suprise. Notch is running low on health. He shoots a spider with his last two arrows. Notch: Great creeper! I'm running out of health! FACE THE LIGHT, CREATURES OF THE NIGHT! Hey, that rhymed... Notch: /time set day It becomes day. The rest of the skeletons become on fire, while the Enderman dissappears and the spiders run away. Notch: LIKE A BAWS. Notch jumps in the nearest water he can find, and starts to dig underwater. Notch: Okay, okay. So today, I'll be showing you my newest project: The Atlantis biome. Notch: It spawns rarely underground, but to my luck i'll find it. Notch is running out of oxygen. Notch: /Oxygen bar set off The oxygen bars appear to be gone. Notch: The Atlantis biome introduces you to all new mobs, such as a Fish Villiager, or a fish and new blocks such as coral and metal. Notch: Should be right around here. 40 degrees west, 20 degrees south. He follows the directions, and finds himself nowhere. Notch: What the heck-oh, underground. He digs the sand, digs some dirt, then digs 3 stone blocks and finds 5 blocks of glass in a horizontal column. He breaks one of the glass, jumps in the empty hole and puts the glass right back up. He falls down 3 feet, into a complete layer of sand extending for 6,000 blocks. Notch: If you break one piece of the glass, or any part of the biome, be sure to put the piece right back because it can ruin the entire biome and kill all of it's mobs by sucking out all of the oxygen and letting the water in. Notch lands, and sees a villiage 40 blocks away. Notch: I'ma show you a villiage. A chicken spawns. Notch: What the-how'd a chicken spawn in here? Silly chicken, I'm going have to remove you from spawning here now. Chicken: BAWK! Notch:/remove chicken spawn area 5400 The chicken dissappears. Notch: Alright, alright. Back to the villiage. He travels 40 blocks forward, and reveals an entire villiage underneath a HUGE waterfall, leading to a river. Notch: So normally, the villiages will spawn under waterfalls or in rivers. He jumps in the river, and goes inside a house. It reveals a Fish Villiager floating around, planting coral seeds in the sand planted in it's house. Notch: Alot of time, they will farm a farm of coral with sand. You need 4 coral seeds to plant and make coral. He leaves, and travels through more of the villiage. He finds a fish swimming around. He gets out a fishing rod, and kills it as it drops fish. He picks it up, and puts it in his inventory. Notch: Fish will spawn alot more easier in Atlantis Biomes. All you need to do is catch it, and there you have it. Food. Notch runs out of the villiage, and searches for some more mobs. Notch: So now that you've learned the basics of a villiage, i'm going to look for some hostile mobs. He swims through the biome, searching for hostile mobs. Notch: Normally, the hostile mobs consist of sharks, phirannas, and whales (if you attack them). His hunger bar drops down to 5 bars left. He grabs the fish from his inventory, and eats it. Notch: The fish will fill you up three more hunger bars. If you cook it, it fills one more hunger bar than steak. Notch passes through a tiny section of tall coral, and reaches a somewhat stadium that looks like a football stadium. Notch: Sometimes, stadiums like these will spawn. The useful thing about them is that they might leave leftover chests, containing items such as armor or weapons. The story behind the stadium is it looked like it used to be a stadium whereas people would fight to win in it. He enters the stadium, and finds a chest right in the left corner. He opens it up, and finds a golden helmet and iron boots. He puts them in his inventory. Notch: YUSSS.... Unexpectedly, a shark enters the stadium and charges at Notch. Notch: WOAH! DOWN SHARKIE! DOWN BOY! Notch takes out his bow from earlier and shoots some arrows at the shark. Notch: Okay! So here is our first hostile mob! A shark. It contains 6 hearts, and slightly less dangerous than Endermen. As you see, the stadium is made out of stone. That comes to a advantage in this situation! Notch crafts the stone with some sticks that he had gained from last episode, and crafts them into a sword. He smacks the shark with his stone shark, and with one final shot, he takes his bow and shoots it right in the head. He slains the shark. Notch: Aw yeah. The sharks will usually drop shark teeth as you see, which is very useful for trading in villiages. Notch runs up, and picks up the shark teeth. Notch: I want to show you 2 last things before I go. Notch: /gamemode creative Notch: I know, I know...this is cheating, but I don't have much time so I must show you what intend to show you. Notch takes a harpoon out of his inventory, and puts it in his items list. He runs out of the stadium, and goes back to the forest of coral. Notch: Sometimes, you can use the harpoon to attack and get blubber from whales, almost like a fishing rod. Currently, whales are not yet added in Minecraft. Their only appearance is when you kill them with a harpoon in coral forrests like these. He right clicks his mouse, making the harpoon stretch out into the coral. He misses, and it doesn't do anything. Notch: Darn it, I hate when Whales like these are stubborn. Notch right clicks again, and misses. Notch: COME ON! Notch right clicks again, and retrieves 4 blubber. A sound of a whale is heard. Notch: YUS! Blubber is basically steak x4. It's alot more filling, and will fill up your hunger bar one hundred percent. Notch: Last thing to show you. Notch searches through his inventory and pulls out a trident. Notch: The trident! Tridents can be rarely found when you slain a fish villiager. They have the durability of 1600, so these are very useful when in a fight. They are stronger than a iron sword, yet not as powerful as a diamond sword. A really cool feature that I pat myself on the back is, that, they can be used as water buckets. If you right click, they pour out water, covering 15 blocks. Pretty cool, right?! RIGHT- Notch: Okay. So that kinda raps it up! Hope you enjoy the Atlantis Biome! Notch out. DISCLAIMER: PROJECT FAILED. UNABLE TO USE IN 1.4.6. _____________________________________________________ If inspired, get the similar based mod now! Go to skydaz.com and check for Atlantis Biome mod updates! Category:Chapter/Episode Category:Biome